1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle pedal support system using a link mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3125715 discloses a technique in which when an external force equal to or greater than a predetermined value acts on the front section of a vehicle from the front side of the vehicle and the dash panel is displaced toward the rear side of the vehicle, a swing link connected to the rear end portion of a push rod comes into contact with an extended portion of a sub bracket extended obliquely front lower side of the vehicle from a instrumental panel reinforcement, and the above-described extended portion rotates in a counterclockwise direction about a mounting bolt, which connects a main bracket and the sub bracket together, while deforming, thereby causing the swing link to swing in the counterclockwise direction so that the depression surface of the vehicle pedal connected to the swing link via a connecting link is rotationally displaced toward the front side of the vehicle.
However, in the configuration according to the above-described technique, the contact part between the swing link and the extended portion is on the side of a deformation part that rotates in the counterclockwise direction about the mounting bolt while deforming, which makes it difficult to efficiently increase the amount of rotational displacement of the swing link. The above-described technique thus leaves room for improvement in this respect.